Russell Ferguson
Russell Ferguson is a hedgehog with a talent for organization. Russell is somewhat uptight, but always makes sure the plans go through and keeps things from getting too out of control. Because of his skills, he frequently acts as the leader of the pets. Personality Out of all the pets, Russell could be considered the most level-headed of them. He is very smart, clever, and loves to organize things and make plans. Unfortunately, he sometimes goes overboard trying to make too many plans at once. He also tends to overly-complicate things when they should be really easy to do or manage. It's not that he means to make things harder or seem twice as challenging, he just wants to try to make everything as flawless as possible in order to succeed. Sometimes he can be a little bit selfish, such as when he tried to make Minka Mark sell her art and what-not, not realizing that he was only making it business for her, thus no longer any fun. He has a somewhat cynical view of "love" as seen in "Secret Cupet". However, after briefly falling in love with Penny Ling (due to a love song spell by Sugar Sprinkles) he seems to have a more positive outlook on it. Development and design Russell Ferguson was designed by Hasbro designer Kirsten Ulve in 2011.Kirsten Ulve's Littlest Pet Shop Pets One of her original illustrations shows he had a very different appearance, with different spikes and ears. He also had a brown face and belly, and wore a pink tie. The bonus "A Look Behind The Pet Shop Doors" featurette from the DVD "Little Pets, Big Adventures" revealed that, prior to January 2012, he was named Winston.See this image In 2011, the name Randall was used.2011 character development That same year, the name Sonic was used, until Sega of America threatened legal action against Hasbro. According to Julie McNally Cahill, he was named after Russell Johnson, who acted as the Professor on Gilligan's Island,Julie McNally Cahill about Russell's namesake and his original last name was "Fergus, in honor of an awesome cat she used to have".Julie McNally Cahill via Twitter Russell is a bright orange colored hedgehog with light coloring inside his ears and bright golden-green eyes. His muzzle is the same color as his fur, while the markings on his face and tummy are peachy-orange. His quills are a mixture of bright brown and dark brown. His black nose is small and pointy, and he also has a tiny fang that often sticks out. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Stephen Squirrelsky's friends. Other Outfits *Spy clothing *A green bow tie during an imagination spot. *Hawaiian shirt (As "Fun Russell") *Hula (grass skirt and bra) *Star Trek, yellow shirt and black pants. *Scottish outfit *Light blue dress with gloves and a cowgirl hat. *In Frenemies, he wears a tuxedo. *In The Expo Factor - Part 1, during an imagination spot, he is dressed as a British Punk. *In The Expo Factor - Part 2 he is dressed in a Musketeer costume for a photo session. *In Some Assistance Required he (along with Zoe and Tangier) are dressed in aviator outfits *In Boys Don't Care About Clothes, Russell wear a british outfit. Quotes *''"I AM NOT A HUMANARIAN! I AM AN ANIMAL!"'' *''"I'm a hedgehog!"'' Trivia *In several episodes, Russell does something similar to a "spindash," A move that originated from the popular game series: Sonic The Hedgehog. **Samuel Vincent once provided the singing voice for Sonic in the animated series, Sonic Underground. *Despite not being a dog, he won the pageant in "Terriers and Tiaras". *Blythe secretly admits to him in the first season finale that she will miss him the most out of the pets during the summer, meaning he may be her favorite. *When Russell exclaims "I AM AN ANIMAL!" in "What Did You Say?" it is an inversion of Joseph Merrick's line in the film "The Elephant Man". *His first name might've been inspired by a character from the film "Once Upon a Forest" who is a hedgehog. *A running gag is that he's often mistaken as a porcupine. *In the very early episodes, Russell's voice was slightly deeper and not as nasally. *He has an extreme fear of ghosts and marshmallows. *He may be suffering from OCPD or at least just have some symptoms of it. Gallery References Trivia *His, Minka Mink, Sunil Nelva, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Pepper Clark, and Zoe Trent's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Robin and the Beanstalk, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, and Toon Age, and will hopefully appear on other movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Males Category:Day Campers Category:Main characters Category:Adults Category:Mammals Category:Animals Category:Littlest Pet Shop characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Hasbro Studios Characters Category:DHX Media Characters